


Anger

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Anger is a Terrible Anchor, Gen, Grief, Mourning, Pre-Canon, but sometimes it’s all you have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: She was his anchor.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Anger

He finished burying her under a gray sky, his only witnesses were trees. It was right that she rest here with the family. 

Laura was dead. His alpha and anchor. A loneliness he’d hoped to never feel again.

No family. No pack. No anchor. Just a cold fury burning in him. Anger at the Argents, at the universe, and most of all himself. 

He let anger fill him. A dark beacon to tame his wolf and ground his humanity. 

Anger might keep him human.

Anger could keep him human.

Anger would keep him human.

In the Preserve he heard voices.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a long time. Because we know in season two Derek says his anchor is anger. Which explains so much about Derek. 
> 
> And one day it clicked in my head why anger would be his anchor.
> 
> Comments and kudos are, of course, life.


End file.
